<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>吃下这颗糖 by makki_makki</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24999550">吃下这颗糖</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/makki_makki/pseuds/makki_makki'>makki_makki</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hey! Say! JUMP</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Sad and Sweet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:14:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,631</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24999550</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/makki_makki/pseuds/makki_makki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>牙痛，他把自己扎得千疮百孔。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Inoo Kei/Yamada Ryosuke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>吃下这颗糖</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>ymin的场合，含有all尾的暗示<br/>轻度现实向，低道德感<br/>想要体现出纠缠不清的感觉</p><p>某种意义上来说这篇其实就是我对于ymin这个cp的真实个人解读……我想他们是没办法对彼此坦诚的类型，于是只好在微妙的肉体关系里相互试探，连暗示都害怕传递，剑拔弩张又充满遗憾——这就是我觉得最好吃的地方（说太多了啦）</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>他在阳台角落种了一盆植物。那是一种不太容易养活的花。</p><p>山田固执地认为，养植物是能寄托些什么的。偶尔他感到异常疲倦时，就需要用一些无关紧要的小生命点缀生活。他将养花当做一种甜蜜的负担，这是自己独享的快乐。所以，山田把它放在客人看不见的角落。</p><p>而此刻与植物无关。伊野尾慧正跨在他身上，他挺起身时看上去仿佛被勒住脖子悬吊在半空中，显得痛苦不堪。一个小时前，伊野尾打扮得跟个大学生一样走进山田家，不知道的以为他是上门辅导功课的家庭教师。伊野尾共花了一个小时做以下事情：进门，喝水，对他的家具赞不绝口，洗澡，拿出手机打了一通电话。挂断前山田听见他说，晚上见。最后，他把自己安排在山田的阴茎上。</p><p>你晚上有约吗。他抚摸着伊野尾的后腰，试图让自己的声音听上去冷静。</p><p>有约……倒也谈不上。伊野尾颤了一下回答他，他声音有些断断续续的。山田突然想到牙医。在处理蛀牙时，牙医若是问了问题，嘴里塞着棉花的他就会用这种艰难的、断断续续的声音答话。山田想，伊野尾是否将他当做生命中的一颗蛀牙了呢。</p><p>他思索着蛀牙，刻意将这场情事拖得极漫长。像是沉入混沌的泥沼，快感缓慢而沉重，高潮时山田有种窒息的错觉。伊野尾被他操射两次，颇为不满地把精液涂抹在山田的床单上。</p><p>你故意的吧。他一边喘一边说，挣扎着试图让山田从自己体内退出去。伊野尾声音发着抖，没好气地问他一句，几点了。</p><p>山田抬头看了眼窗外，他们刚才忘记拉窗帘了，这点两人都没能意识到。不过好在天已全黑下来，担忧尽数被夜色吞没。</p><p>伊野尾随着他转头，疲倦地叹了口气，也不再多抱怨什么便从皱巴巴的被子里钻出来，摸索着寻找不知道被扔到哪里去的套头衫。冬天，他背上都是汗，所以之前先穿好上身以防感冒。山田没有开灯，伊野尾也不做要求，自顾自把胳膊从袖子里钻出来，弯下身去找扔到哪里的内裤。山田侧躺在他身边没有动，他说不清此刻自己到底是在注视着穿衣的伊野尾，还是在注视着某种不知名的怪物。</p><p>伊野尾袖子总是长出手腕一截，他怀里抱着裤子，双腿光溜溜从床边站起来。借用下你的盥洗室。他用一种温和的宣告口吻撂下这么一句话，便走出卧室。山田在黑暗里眨了眨眼，他又想到了牙医。</p><p>被子里蓦地嗡嗡响了一下。</p><p>山田懒得搭理，他知道那是伊野尾的手机，但此刻他更需要延续自己对牙医的构想。牙医，山田承认他对这个词感到恐慌，纵使他们用再温柔的方式对待自己，也总是要在蛀牙上钻洞的。</p><p>牙齿的神经连着心脏。牙医的钻头割开坏死的牙龈，在牙床上肆虐横行，是否意味着他的心脏也同样要受此磨难？</p><p>被子里伊野尾的手机仍旧固执地震动着。</p><p>山田闭上眼。</p><p> </p><p>他和伊野尾若即若离。实际上他从一开始就没想过和对方处好关系。这里的一开始，指的是他们尚未经事的少年时代。伊野尾其实不太跟自己玩，他们有各自的交友圈子。他当然喜爱着山田，于是山田也让自己喜爱他。他们都有人喜爱，都是包着锡纸的糖，彼此要做的便是在拿起这些糖果时，称赞一句真漂亮。</p><p>山田满足于他与伊野尾糖纸的关系。毕竟外界之于他自己，外界之于伊野尾，所有人之于所有人之间，无非都是一层糖纸关系。</p><p>至少这很公平。</p><p> </p><p>山田从卧室出来时，伊野尾已经基本上把自己收拾妥帖，正弯着腰在玄关换鞋。他外套扣子还没来得及扣好，衣摆扫在山田家的地板上。</p><p>山田抱着胳膊看了他一会儿，开口道：你手机没拿。</p><p>没事，不用。伊野尾含糊应着，就先放你这儿吧。</p><p>山田沉默，那颗剥开的糖硬得像石子儿，多年以来一直静静躺在胃里。有时伊野尾对他讲出像现在这般的话，那糖果硬壳里的糖浆便满溢出来变成碎玻璃一样的刺。若含在嘴里，定会划伤舌头。山田想象着自己被糖果刺出血后，伊野尾幸灾乐祸地舔吻他口腔的画面。</p><p>他本不该剥开那层糖纸的。</p><p>伊野尾直起身子，看了山田一眼。那我走啦。他简短地打了个招呼。</p><p>你今晚要回我这边吗？他在伊野尾转身前终于吐出了这句话，山田觉得仿佛一同吐出了那带血的糖果。<br/> <br/>看情况。伊野尾回答。他的声音听上去有些累了，山田回忆起方才伊野尾深陷泥潭的双眼，觉得那颗糖好像又回来了。</p><p>不带手机没问题吗。</p><p>听闻这话，伊野尾靠着玄关鞋柜笑起来。</p><p> 凉介。他不常叫他的名字，但此刻，他叫他的名字。</p><p>你想让我把手机带走吗？伊野尾这样问道。</p><p>玄关暖黄色的顶灯亮着，山田所站的客厅内没有开灯，这使得伊野尾看上去离他很远。他站在一座光芒万丈的岛上，而自己与他之间隔着深不见底的漆黑海水。山田斟酌着话语，在同伊野尾交谈时他总要费心去选择合适话语。山田想说，你要是留下手机出门，下一秒我就把它从窗口扔出去。实际上，他也确实很渴望那样做。</p><p>今晚是要和谁见面呢？这句话在舌尖打转，山田咀嚼着它的味道。今晚并非昨晚或明晚，和山田认识的或不认识的人。那之后，没有拿手机的伊野尾则会回到自己身边。他归来时，身上或许带着高级饭店或是街边小餐馆的味道——和谁去吃了什么；或许一副倦怠或欣喜的神色——和谁谈了些什么；或许印着约见之人在他身上留下的痕迹——内侧口袋的一支烟、哪片肌肤上的一个咬痕、谁倾注在他身上没来得及清洗的体液……但即便如此，他仍会归来，回到山田凉介一个人住就略显空旷的屋子，回到那种植着奢侈花草的阳台，回到那铺着凌乱被褥的卧室。</p><p>只因他没有拿手机。</p><p>山田近乎自虐般地想象着这些，脑海里浮现出许多模糊的画面。和其他成员打闹的伊野尾，在前辈面前拿捏乖巧和任性界限的伊野尾，面对社外友人时喜笑颜开的伊野尾……他渴望从中找到自己的身影。</p><p>他们私交甚少。山田不会在镜头前亲昵地搂着伊野尾的肩膀，不会在没有伊野尾在的场合提到他，他们不曾一起吃饭、购物、旅行，他们甚至显得彼此躲避。但山田无比熟悉那具身体，熟悉伊野尾不经意的小动作，也同样熟悉他舌头的温度。他在冰箱里放伊野尾爱吃的食物，而伊野尾知道他养的那盆价格不菲的花放在阳台哪个位置，他偶尔帮他浇水。半个小时前，他们还躺在同一张床上；半个小时前，他们在情欲里陷阱里交换唾液。</p><p>这是因为他吃了那颗糖——他本不该吃。每个人都剥开了那糖纸惬意进行品尝，可他却偏偏消化不掉，甚至还得了蛀牙。<br/> <br/>山田知道，他的牙医性格恶劣。伊野尾用针尖反复戳弄他坏死的神经，不肯为他注射止疼药，他的手术刀甚至都是用糖做的。伊野尾医生的一个吻便抵一片甲硝唑，一天一片能有效缓解并发的炎症。</p><p>可山田对那药过敏，吃了后心脏和大脑都奇痒无比，它们在自己体内大声抱怨：痒呀！痛呀！最后全部血管都红肿到涨裂，嘭得一声，它们炸开，身体变成汪洋大海。载着罪魁祸首的糖的胃袋便是内脏乐园之中最稳健的帆船。于是山田才发现，那药并非甲硝唑，而是另一颗糖果。</p><p>山田想，其实始作俑者也不是伊野尾，应当是剥开糖纸的自己才对。</p><p>而现实中伊野尾仍站在玄关。山田觉得他在等待什么，那可能是一句挽留的话语吗？一瞬间他觉得，自己应当冲上前去抱住伊野尾，对他说要么带着手机离开，要么和手机一起留下来，别仅留下假冒伪劣的消炎药。</p><p>但山田知道自己做不到。手机那头的某个人说不定和自己一样，也在忍受牙痛的折磨。</p><p> </p><p>最终，一切不了了之。伊野尾的手机孤独地躺在被子里，上面或许显示了一串未接来电的提示。而当它的主人关上房门离去时，山田确确实实感受到牙根深处传来一阵疼痛。</p><p>所以，伊野尾又是否也在忍受着某种牙痛呢？</p><p>他突然这样想。</p><p>若这诅咒成真，但愿自己是那颗令他痛苦的糖。</p><p> <br/>fin.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>